


Father

by Yomidark



Series: Puppet. [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Akechi tries to seduce Shido. When he thought he had the man, their relationship takes an unexpected turn.





	Father

Shido pressed Akechi onto the bed of their hotel room.

“What? Have you changed your mind now?” Shido’s lips curled. “I thought you agreed to service me.”

“No, it’s more…” Akechi bit his lips, his teeth digging into his lower lips almost enough to draw blood. “This is my first time.”

“With a man?”

“With anyone.”

Shido’s hand went for the other’s face, the tips of his finger caressing the other’s delicate cheeks, examining the other’s features. “A pretty thing like you?”

Akechi’s eyes wandered, trying to avoid the other’s gaze. “I don’t have many friends or know many people. There is just Sae-san and… you.” He spoke in a monotonous tone, almost as if he was trying to detach himself from the situation.

“And you pick me to take your virginity,? You chose poorly.”

 _‘It’s_ _because I want you to look at me, father.’_ But Akechi couldn’t say it, could he? His only real attempt to establish a genuine connection with his father was becoming his private murderer. And now this.

Instead, he just sealed his lips and looked away, averting his gaze from his father’s eyes.

“I’m intrigued, nevertheless,” Shido’s hand went lower, caressing the other neck, chest, abdomen, settling for one of his thighs. “Taking your virginity could be interesting. If wasn’t for the annoyance.”

“Annoyance?” Akechi piqued curious, still trying to maintain his detached tone.

“I’m not sure I can make it pleasurable for you.” The hand on the other’s thigh tightened,  his fingers squeezing the other’s flesh, digging as much the clothes allowed him.

“It’s fine.” Akechi didn’t even react. It’s not like it didn’t hurt. It’s that Shido was doing exactly what he wanted.

_‘Father’s_ _hands…are on me.’_

“Uhm.” Shido let go, his expression showing a pleasantly satisfied smirk. Raising himself from over Akechi, he looked at the other figure laying on the bed.

He was beautiful.

“Undress yourself. Completely.”

 

 

 

“You have quite a good form.” Shido’s placed his hand on the other’s naked chest, this time his fingers caressing the naked flesh. “Not a single scar. Good stature. Excellent physique.”

“Thank you.” Akechi answered, his face turned, trying to avoid the man standing in front of him.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Shido asked, his hand passing over the other’s stomach, feeling the slightly musculature under his fingerprints.

“A bit. It is my first time, after all.”

_‘And_ _I’m doing this with my father. I wonder if you suspect something.’_

“Yes, I can see it.” Shido’s sneered, his hand lowering suddenly, almost violently gripping the other’s erect cock. “You are already hard.”

“Ah.” A dry moan escaped Akechi, feeling the other’s finger tightening around him. 

Shido’s hand started to move, slow, calculated movements.

“W-wait.” Akechi pleaded, losing his composure completely, his knees giving out, his hands leaning on the other’s form, grasping at the other’s shoulders for support, making their face’s fall centimeters apart. Akechi’s face turned, their eyes meet.

Shido didn’t stop. “I know you are my son.”

And then he kissed him, seizing the other mouth almost forcefully.

Akechi came in his hand.

His wasn’t a romantic kiss. Akechi didn’t feel like he was being kissed. The way Shido invaded him, the way his tongue touched the insides of his mouth, he felt like he was being devoured.

He felt disgust. Disgust for his blood-stained hands. Disgust for the blood flowing in his veins. Disgust for his father. And disgust at himself when the erection in Shido’s hand became hard again.

He initiated this. Wanted this. Enjoyed this. He wasn’t a victim. He was equally culpable.

He didn’t know how he just didn’t fall to the ground. Perhaps it was Shido’s hands on him. Perhaps it was his mouth, overwhelming him.

“My hand is dirty.” Shido said. “Clean it.” His hand other settled on Akechi’s shoulder, pushing him down, on his knees.

He presented his hand to Akechi, covered with sticky webs, the odor of his own member still lingering, as proof of his own depravity.

Akechi complied.

His tongue and lips wrapped around the other fingers, one by one, tasting his own seed, swallowing it in silence.

“You are not going to ask?” Shido pointed out at the other’s silence.

Akechi gulped, as he finished swallowing the last drop, his own tastes invading his mouth. “What should I ask?” Akechi answered, almost mechanically, his voice full of mockery.

“Why am I doing this with my own son?”  
  
“Do you even see me as a son?”

“Probably not.” Shido answered was immediate, sure. A wedge was driven in Akechi’s heart. “But there still my blood flowing through your veins.”

“I’ll sleep with you, if that’s what you want,” Shido continued. “Let’s call it a payback for everything you did for me.”

_‘Ahah_ _, this is insane. I’m insane. I’m going to sleep with my father with full knowledge of it between us.’_

“So?” Shido’s tone was impatient, not trying to hide the annoyance at the other’s silence. “I’m not going to do anything until you admit it yourself, my dear son.”

 _My dear son,_ even knowing the man was mocking him,  Akechi’s couldn’t help but feel the knot in his stomach tightening.

“I want it.” The words almost came out on their own. “I want you, Father.” The self-admission of his desires felt good. Almost liberating. It was like lifting a heavy weight off his heart.

Even if disgust was all that lay in said heart.

“Stand up. No son of mine should ever be on his knees, even you.”

_‘Even_ _you… ahah Father, I want you so much.’_

He did as told. He raised himself straight, looking ahead, facing Shido’s gaze directly for the very first time.

“Shido-san.. no, Father.” He said solemn, looking into the other’s eyes, challenging him.

_‘I’m_ _going to have you look at me. No other but me, tonight.’_

Shido looked back at him. The left side of his lips twisted upward. Akechi couldn’t tell if he was mocking him, or he was pleased.

“Undress me.”

“Yes, Father.”

Akechi’s hands went for the other’s jacket, his hand pressing himself on the other’s chest, feeling the hard musculature under it. Shido wasn’t young, but he still regained an excellent physique.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. We’ll have time to explore each other’s bodies later, if I feel like it.”

“Yes, Father. I’m sor-.”

“Don’t apologize.” Shido cut in. “No son of mine does.”

Akechi didn’t answer, letting the other words set in. His hand went back to the other jacket, slowly removing it, leaving him in his button down shirt.

“When did you learn I was your son?” Akechi’s hands wrapped around the top-most button, slowly removing it from the shirt.

“A while ago.”

“And you still went along with this…” Akechi almost murmured, not sure even himself if he was asking a question or making a statement.

“Do you even like me?” Another button.

“You are decently attractive, if that’s what you are asking. But you being my son played a part in why I chose to do this. What about you? Do you find me attractive?”

“I think my actions early spoke from themselves.” Another button. Almost done.

“Do you like me? _Love me_?” Shido asked.

 Akechi was sure he heard a snort in the other’s voice.

“I… may just really hate you.”

Shido didn’t answer, but his silence clearly communicated one thing: “That is fine”.

The last button went off, opening the shirt, exposing Shido’s naked chest.

“You have quite a good body, for your age.” Akechi said, his eyes wandering on the naked chest in front of him, the ripped body sending a shiver down his spine.

“I keep myself trained. No reason to not. You should put a bit more of muscles yourself too.”

“Would you like me more if I did? … I mean my body.” Akechi corrected himself hastily.

“Not particularly.”

“Then I won’t.” He shrugged, his hand going instinctively on the other chest, caressing the hard skin, feeling it under his fingers.

“I thought I told you to wait.” Shido said grave.  “Remove my shirt. I want to touch you.”

“Yes, Father.”

Shido was shirtless now, the muscles of his arms exposed, as was his wide chest.

Akechi stood up in front of him, waiting. Head straight, looking at his father’s face.

“Should we make ourselves comfortable? The bed..”

Shido captured his lips once more, his body pressing against Akechi’s naked flesh, skin on skin. Akechi didn’t oppose him, letting the other seize him, his arms wrapping around the detective’s body.

 His tongue meet Shido’s tongue, exchanging frenetic effusions. He was going to let his father control him, but he wasn’t going to be a victim. He was equally culpable of wanting this, after all.

“Ah.” A moan escaped the young detective’s lips, as the other bit the bottom of his mouth. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. You are just a virgin.”

“A son of mine would never beg.” Akechi answered him, recapturing his lips, this time thrusting himself inside the other.  
  
Shido’s mouth changed into a smirk. That was a good answer.

“I wanted you father. From the moment I saw you.” Akechi continue, between each kiss, his tone was pleading, but also full of desire.

_‘I_ _wanted you to look and recognize me. But I’ll take even this.’_

“You are sick.” Shido answered in revulsion and he presses his hand on the other chest, letting him fall on the bed.

“And what does this make you, Father? You are one who is willing to sleep with your son.”

The man didn’t answer, instead he pressed  himself over the youngers body, trapping him under him.

Akechi’s hand were on him, drawing him closer, enjoying the feeling of his father’s body, his chiseled chest and the warmth he desperately craved.

Shido did the same, his mouth pressing on Akechi’s chest, capturing one of the other nipples, putting his experience to use as he played with his teeth and tongue.

Akechi’s body shivered, an honest moan escaping his lips. Even if he was disgusted at himself, even if the other was disgusted at Akechi, he couldn’t deny the pleasure he was experiencing.

“More,” His hand reached for Shido’s hand, guiding him between his legs, pressing it against his insides. “I want more.”

“What a fucked up brat.” But Shido’s complied, One of his fingers pressing inside, violating him. “Asking your father to thrust inside of you.”

Akechi’s face twisted, his teeth digging themselves  into the lower part of his mouth.

“I could make it more pleasurable to you. There are substances…”

It was weird to hear such kind words for Shido. But when he raised his eyes to look at the other, Akechi understood the other’s “kind” words were only brought by the other impatience.

“It’s fine.” Akechi’s smiled at him, the same smile he used with his “friends”. Shido could probably tell it was a fake smile, at attempt to hide his anxiety and panic, but he didn’t care. It was an adequate mask.

“Umph.” Shido sneered at him, before thrusting another finger inside.

“You are incredibly tight. This will be a pain.”

“I…” Akechi was about to apologize, before his mind caught up with his words. “Thought it would have been more pleasurable for you.”

“Oh, I am enjoying taking _your_ virginity.” Another finger. Akechi hissed, his teeth grinning together violently. “Also you stopped calling me ‘Father’. Did the gimmick tire you? Is your façade already dropping, Akechi?”

Another finger. Akechi’s fingers tightened around the other body, but before he could dig himself into the older man’s flesh, Shido’s free hand slapped him away. “Don’t touch me.”

His gaze was on Akechi’s,  judging him. “You are nothing but a pathetic child. Look at you. Your attempt to play the son already ended up in failure. You are shivering. There are tears near your eyes.”

His hand thrusted inside of Akechi. “And you don’t even have the courage of asking me to stop. You are not enjoying this. You want me to be gentle. You want me to kiss you and call you ‘son’. But you crave my affection so much you are willing to let yourself get abused.”

His fingers pressed themselves inside Akechi’s more, touching his innermost parts, sending waves of pain – or pleasure- through  his body.

“Oh, look’s like you came a second time.” Shido’s eyes fell on Akechi’s erection, dripping with semen, his own abdomen dirty with his own sperm. “Well, I guess you are enjoying this, after all. This is how messed up you are,  Akechi.”

“Ah… ah..” Akechi’s  whined. His mask was broken. Tears flew under his eyes, the light in his eyes gone.

“I want this… I… ”

“Ugh.” Shido’s thrusted his fingers out of the other body, raising himself from the bed.

“Are you going to…” Akechi was almost afraid to ask. Would his father reject him now, after everything?

“Yes. We may as well. I already violated you. _You let me violate you_.  I still _need_ you, after all.” Shido pressed the word. Even if it the meaning wasn’t the same as Akechi wanted, a part of Akechi’s heart rejoiced in hearing he was needed. “God knows what would happen if I let you in this state.”

Shido’s hands went for his trouser, removing and kicking them away. Completely naked, he once more crawled between Akechi’s legs, who opened themselves to let him in.

He pressed himself into Akechi. His fingers, he found out, did little at easing the boy’s discomfort.

“At least you are not fighting me,” Shido said, as he pressed himself forcefully inside the other.  “You really want this, Akechi.”

“Father… no… Shido…” Akechi moaned.

“You are clearly insane,” Shido remarked. “Look.” He gripped the other chin with his hand, pointing it toward the boy own lower body. “You came _again_.  The very moment I trusted inside of you.”

Before he  could muster an answer, Shido interrupted him, thrusting  himself inside, burying himself completely into the his son’s body.

“Look.” Shido repeated, still holding the other’s head, forcing his eyes to look lower.  “We are connected. I am inside of you, Akechi.”

The detective’s eyes couldn’t help but look, like hypnotized. Shido’s was completely pressed inside of him.  
  
Akechi came _again._

Shido’s lips curled into a delighted smile. The boy was his, completely.

He started to move himself, hard thrusts, as much as Akechi’s tight body allowed him. He couldn’t tell if Akechi was enjoying it, muffled moans escaped the detective’s lips, but they almost felt like cries for help.

Still, for Shido, this was enjoyable in his own way. The boy was beautiful after all, and he held absolute power right now. He had never been with anyone like Akechi. Sleeping with his son was the right decision, after all.

"Umph.” Shido smiled at himself, pleased at his decision. “Time to finish this, don’t you think, son?”

He gripped the other hips and holding the other in place he emptied himself in Akechi’s body.

 

* * *

 

 

“You are going to leave?”  Akechi asked in a low tone, looking down. He felt completely dejected , like what just happened didn’t feel real. His eyes were immobile, looking at the bed’s cover. Looking at everything but Shido.

Shido chuckled amused. “Do you want me to stay? Cuddle in bed like lovers? Is that what the kind of relationship you want?

_‘What do I want?’_

“Will this happen again?” He asked, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice, but he realized he was doing a poor job at it.

“Is that what you want from me, from now on? To feel me inside of you over and over? My lips on yours?” His voice was a slap in the face for Akechi, but oddly enough, he didn’t feel like he was casting any judgment anymore.

“I suppose I could give it to you.” Shido shrugged. “So yes, I’m going to have sex with my son again. On my terms.” Shido had finished dressing and was looking at Akechi, still curled into the bed. “This is a purely sexual relationship. Don’t attempt to turn it into anything more. We will never be lovers or, God forbid, Father and Son.”

“We will do this in my terms. Don’t call me father _ever_ outside of this, I will initiate our encounters, on my terms. If you are thirsty and cannot contain yourself I assume you know how to be discrete. Am I clear?”

“… Yes.” Akechi’s voice was almost imperceptible.

“Very good. The election period is very busy and stressful. You are going to be very helpful to me. Visit me tomorrow in my office.”

“Yes… Shido-san.”


End file.
